1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resist composition and more specifically to a resist composition suitable for forming a film by using an ink-jet device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device (an ink-jet device) using a droplet discharge means that discharges a droplet such as ink from a small nozzle is generally used as a printer or a recorder.
In addition, in a manufacturing step of a printed-circuit board, an ink-jet device is used as a means for forming a protective resist (for example, Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H8-288623). Furthermore, in recent years, an ink-jet device is used also as a means for forming a light-emitting layer of an electroluminescent element.
Thus, an ink-jet device is used not only as a printer or a recorder but also as a manufacturing apparatus of a semiconductor device or a display device, and it is a device of which usage is expected to be enlarged much more in future.
As the usage of the device expands, a material having a performance applicable to each usage also needs to be developed.
However, the resist, that is formed in a film so far, mainly with an application method, and a resist composed of various components/compositions has been developed to have a performance corresponding to the usage such as a color filter, a lead frame, or a shadow mask formation (for example, Reference 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H10-39127 and Reference 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H7-134398).
Not only the resist used in a manufacturing step of the printed-circuit board as mentioned above but also a resist formed in a film by using an ink-jet device is need to be developed to have a performance corresponding to other various usages.
Of course, it is important to develop a material with high performance; however, it is also an important object in developing a material to develop a material with high safety so as not to use a hazardous material as much as possible and to pay attention to an environment.    Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H8-288623    Reference 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H10-39127    Reference 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H7-134398